Service providers often provide questionnaires to their customers asking them to rate the service provided (for example). Generally, response rates to these questionnaires are very low, and largely self-selected, i.e. those with serious complaints are much more likely to respond, which skews the survey results of the questionnaires. Generally, users do not take the time to respond to such questionnaires. Survey takers often have similar low response rates.